


come home to me

by hajduk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gang war AU, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajduk/pseuds/hajduk
Summary: Post-College AU of The 100 Characters living in high society.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Ms. Jackson - OutKast

Ms. Jackson - OutKast

Lexa Woods' return to New York was broadcasted everywhere. _The Prodigal Daughter Returns_ was even a headline in a newspaper, which was then copied and rephrased in twenty different ways. Despite the countless attempts the famous surgeon and actress Abby Griffin had made in order to keep Lexa out of New York, she came back regardless. That is what sparked much of the excitement around the city.

Taking a deep breath of air, Lexa smiled and strutted towards the car that was arranged to wait for her. Quickly focusing herself into looking uninterested, she kept her head down as the paparazzi snapped countless pictures of her all of which were guaranteed to be placed in tabloids and other entertainment being sold.

The driver knew where to take her. It wasn't a lengthy drive, as the sane citizens of New York City were usually sleeping at near four in the morning. As expected, when the driver pulled up to her apartment building, there was a swarm waiting for her. Hired security was also present, but it was difficult to keep away such a large mass of reporters and photographers. Each and everyone was dying to know what brought Lexa Woods back to New York City.

"Lexa! Lexa! Can you tell us why you're back?"

"Look here, doll! Give us a pretty look!"

"What are your comments on Abby Griffin's threats?"

"There are rumors you've been drug dealing in Guatemala!"

"Lexa, smile!"

"Tell me what happened with Clarke!"

It took most of Lexa's energy not to scowl at all of them, and order them to _fuck right off_. Her business was her business. And frankly, she didn't care whether or not Abby Griffin would lay out a red carpet for her arrival. The woman's presence didn't bother Lexa in the slightest.

The shouts drowned out when she entered the elevator. Pressing one of the top floors, she sighed and rocked on her heels, fatigued. Today had been a long day. From flying in from Paris and missing sleep because of the time change to having to deal with the press, Lexa was absolutely exhausted.

Upon reaching her floor, the maid that Lexa had imported from Sweden greeted her. "Miss Woods," she spoke with a bow of her head. "May I take your bags to your room when they are brought up?" She waited politely.

"Yes, thank you, Ingrid," Lexa mumbled, stepping into her home.

It was a beautiful penthouse that she shared with her adopted brother, Lincoln Woods. The two of them were adopted by Anya Woods, who sadly passed away the previous year. Lexa didn't like to dwell on it. In her mind, Anya's death was the start of all the horrible things in her life.

"Ingrid?" Lexa called out. The short, blond-haired woman appeared moments later. She looked tired. "Can you send a dozen white roses to Clarke Griffin?" Lexa asked her. The woman politely agreed. "Thank you. After my bags come up, I'll have no further need for you tonight. You can rest." Lexa couldn't help but notice she looked relieved to hear those words.

After closing the door to her room and quickly stripping into something much more comfortable, Lexa dropped into her bed with a sigh of pleasure. It has been three months since Lexa had been in New York City. The entire time she was away, she thought of Clarke. That was her reason for the roses, she reminded herself. To make Clarke remember her. White roses sent that exact message. She wanted Clarke to remember her. She wanted Clarke. She spent every day thinking of her, regretting their last conversation when they argued. Clarke had told her to leave and never return after Lexa had purposely leaked their relationship to the press simply to piss of Abby.

Lexa had left only because Clarke told her to. At the end, when Lexa was halfway across the ocean, Clarke had called her and told her she didn't truly mean it. Lexa never picked up the call, simply listened to the voicemail then deleted it. Then, she chucked her phone the first chance she got. A new number, new city, new beginnings.

As she drifted off, she created a mental checklist of things she needed to do tomorrow, only to keep her mind off Clarke. She would have to stop and meet with some of her top designers at L. Woods, her designer clothing company that she and Lincoln are the co-founders of, thanks to Anya's generous fortune. Lexa would also have to go see Indra Woods, her aunt, and formally say hello. Indra was waiting eagerly for Lexa's return and was very pleased to hear she was returning.

The most important thing she would have to do tomorrow had yet to be named. She didn't want to dwell on it too much, only in order not to work herself up into a bundle of nerves. She needed those flowers delivered to Clarke, so Clarke would come and offer a genuine apology for those things she said to Lexa which had caused her to leave.

The chances were, though, that Lexa would not be receiving such an apology. She knew Clarke well and that girl didn't give out apologies. She gave glares and public shaming. She was from a high class, one that she has been in all of her life.

Lexa has never been so lucky. Living on the streets at nine years old, after the death of her father after her mother had left them just a year prior. Put through the system and finally adopted by Anya Woods when she was fourteen. Since then, it has been a paradise. Money, power, and the life she always saw on TV but never really believed she could acquire. Now, she had it. And more.

When she drifted to sleep that night, the thought of her empire was on her mind.

* * *

Lexa woke to the scent of a well-cooked breakfast. Stumbling out of bed, she pulled on some formal attire from her own line, then sauntered out to find breakfast. She was met with a second maid, Hadiza. This one was imported from Egypt. Lexa liked foreign women. She's never touched her maids, but they were beautiful women, and she enjoyed their company.

"Good morning, Miss Woods," she spoke with a bow of her head. Lexa smiled in return, then kept her pace going.

Inside the dining room, Lincoln was finishing up breakfast. When he saw her, he rose quickly and pulled her in for a tight hug. "It is good to see you back, Lexa," He talked softly, as always.

Lexa briefly studied her brother before concluding he was in perfect health. "It's good to be back," she told him, taking a seat at the table. Ingrid brought out a plate of banana-coconut pancakes which were also gluten-free, glazed with syrup, and had an assortment of strawberries and raspberries sprinkled on top. Next to it was a blackberry buttermilk smoothie, which Lexa absolutely loved.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to cover some business with the company?" Lincoln asked, adjusting the tie around his neck. Lexa nodded silently. "And do you plan on staying with the company?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "You forget, Lincoln. It's _my_ _brand_. I made you a co-founder because you're my brother." The heavy words were spoken with ease as if they meant nothing. But her unwavering eye contact spoke volumes.

"Of course," Lincoln cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "But I've put plenty of work in and--"

"--I wasn't missing and you know that. I carried my weight with the brand and just because I've been working remotely does not mean I have not put work in." She waited patiently for another few seconds just in case Lincoln wanted to make any more comments. "Now," she cleared her throat, pulling her blazer tighter on her shoulders. Her eyes locked onto Lincoln's with an intense fashion, daring him to second guess her, or undermine her. "You continue with what you're doing. You take your half, I keep mine. Everybody is happy." Another moment paused for Lincoln to nod his head. "Good." Lexa began smiling again. "I want you at the L. Woods building. Let them know I'm coming. Give me the best looks. We're going to plan for a runway." 

Lincoln nodded and got up, making his way to the door. He hesitated for half a second before exiting. Lexa's eyes never left him the entire time.

When he was gone, Lexa finished her breakfast in peace and made her way out. "Were the roses sent?" Lexa questioned Ingrid. The Swedish woman nodded, lowering her eyes. "Good. You and Hadiza can help yourselves to breakfast. I won't be back until later." A quick look of gratitude passed over Ingrid's face just before Lexa turned around and sauntered towards the exit. "Call a car for me, will you? I want one there by the time I get down."

"Yes, Miss Woods," Ingrid spoke, reaching for her phone.

Lexa smirked. Here, she was Miss Woods. Elsewhere, she was the Commander.


	2. Army - Zayde Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I'm not a native Spanish speaker so what little words I do put in here, I have gotten from the internet. 
> 
> *(sentence)* = spoken in another language. 
> 
> \+ if any Spanish speakers would like to translate the sentences I have in the * * I will put your translation in, and give you credit in the notes/comments! Thank you!

Army - Zayde Wolf

"Oye!" Sancho's lazy smile caused Lexa to relax instantly. She knew that since he was here, business relations would go much smoother. "Lexa, you're looking well," He told her, reaching his hand out to her. "Glad you're still kicking."

Lexa watched him take a seat next to her and lean back, a signal that he was more relaxed now than ever. "When is your man arriving?" She questioned, staring off into the darkness. They were seated by a pool on luxurious chairs that were soft and under different circumstances, Lexa could probably fall asleep in. But now, she sat rigid, waiting for the man to arrive.

Sancho stared out across the walkway towards the armed guards who were waiting for the car to pull up. "Any minute now," He told her. Sure enough, a van pulled up. As the man started getting out of the car, Sancho shifted uncomfortably. He tensed, leaning forward ever so slightly. "He's not fucking walking out of here right?" He spoke under his breath, not daring to take a glance at Lexa with the man staring straight at them.

"Of course," Lexa smiled, holding out her hand in a gestured greeting. "What are friends for?"

The man sat down across from the pair, obviously looking stressed. "Sancho tells me you're the Commander of the Reapers." He folded his hands on the table. Lexa gave a single, slow nod. "Candido," He stretched out his hand in greeting. Lexa clasped it firmly, her eyes never leaving his.

When he released her, she snapped her fingers and a man in a crisp white uniform came up with a tray. On the tray, there were three glasses and a whiskey bottle. "Now, let's talk business," Lexa said, interlocking her fingers as the whiskey was poured. "The money, if you will."

She watched him intently as he reached down and produced a bag. With a flick of her wrist, two armed men opened the bag and checked to see if it was all there. After a few minutes, they nodded to Lexa. She stared the man down.

"There's some missing." She said this as a matter of factly as if he didn't know. When Candido's eyes flitted to Sancho's, she knew that Sancho was right. The man was planning to steal from her the whole time and truly had tried to drag Sancho into it. "Well?" Lexa didn't raise her voice. "Where's my money, Candido?"

"Tell your men to check again," He spoke in a hostile tone of voice, which Lexa did not appreciate at all.

Lexa's eyes narrowed. Candido was counting on Sancho's men to search the bag, not her own. If Sancho's men had searched it, they were supposed to lie and say it was all there. Lexa would've realized only two hours too late. Candido would be headed back to Central America by that time.

"I'm going to ask you again, Candido," She leaned forward. "*Donde esta mi dinero?*"

The man squirmed in his seat, knowing that these were his final minutes on earth. "*Jodete,*" He shook, drool slipping from his mouth and onto the table. His hand slammed into the glass with the whiskey, taking it and rearing it back to throw. 

Lexa was faster. Reaching into her blazer, she pulled out her gun and shot him through one eye. His head snapped back and blood splattered on the table. A drop landed on Lexa's sleeve. Candido's head hit the cement and the blood was seeping out of it like water from a leak.

She looked at her men. "Clean this filth up. Put the money out back and kill his driver." She rose from her seat, the same as Sancho.

His eyes met hers, gratitude pooling from them. The reason was mostly that she left him alive, and killed Candido instead. If she had half a mind, she would've killed both of them for Candido's assumption that Sancho would go along with something like that. But for the time being, she needed Sancho.

"Sancho." Her voice was low and threatening. "I cannot waste my time coming out here anymore. I got back to New York not to clean up your men and your connections. I came back to rule my empire." She watched as his eyes widened. "Can you take care of things properly? Can you do that for me?"

He nodded, averting his eyes for a second before making and maintaining eye contact. "Yes, Lexa."

Her smile returned. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting I have to attend." He stepped backward out of her way and one of her armed guards presented himself. "Get the car out front. Take me to the L. Woods Tower."

"Yes, Commander." He reached for his radio and called it in.

Lexa scowled at the red stain on her beautiful white patio. "And that blood had better be completely gone, or someone else's will cover it."

* * *

The ride back into New York City was uneventful. Lexa was exhausted from the time change, but there was no reason to rest just yet. She still had to plan her runway show based off of designs that would be displayed to her today. She would also have to see Indra, her beloved aunt, and right-hand man when it came to her empire. That could be done tonight. For now, she had some designs to see.

It seemed as if everywhere she went, there were cameras waiting for her. Paparazzi everywhere. Blogs were going crazy as were the tabloids. She couldn't wait for it all to die down in a week or two. When everyone was accustomed to her presence, she could begin to hold meetings in her separate apartment from Lincoln which was conveniently downtown, rather than driving all the way out of the city to host one traitorous man and a half-traitor.

Upon entry into L. Woods Tower, it seemed as if everyone she passed by was pleased to see her return. Genuine smiles and nods were sent her way. Soft greetings as she passed, the occasional, "It's good to see you back Miss." Lexa straightened her posture as she strutted up towards the elevator. Once inside, she found herself feeling eager to see what the designers had come up with on their own. The runways were always fun for her. A bit of creativity from everyone. Occasionally, when she doesn't alter the design that much, she'll credit the stylist and they'll gain publicity and start working on the means to support their own design if they choose to leave.

No one that worked for Lexa ever accused her of being unfair.

"I think you'll really like what we've come up with," Lincoln greeted her, which instantly worried Lexa. If he was this excited, there was bound to be one rotten apple in the lot.

"Take me to it all. I want to see what we have," Lexa demanded.

For the next two hours, they went over countless designs and ideas. Lexa even found herself smiling towards the end. This is the work she fell in love with. She enjoyed herself when she was designing clothes and making clothes. That's what got her meals when she was on the streets. She mended clothes. But now, it was just fun, and it gave her an escape from the stressful and sometimes hazardous life that she lived with the Empire.

"It's good to have you back," Lincoln smiled. Lexa wanted to give him a glare but suppressed it. He was still her brother no matter the fact that they took two different paths in life. He took a simple one, while she yearned for power and greatness. And now she had it.

"Well done everyone. I want these designs put through and made. I want this show ready as soon as humanly possible." Lexa's voice echoed and carried volume without needing to yell. Her designers got to work instantly, leaving her satisfied.

Escaping the cameras by slipping into her car, she called Indra. The woman who answered was much more thrilled than Lexa had expected.

"Lexa!" Indra had exclaimed. "I'm so happy you called. I'll assume you're on your way to see me?"

Lexa couldn't stop the smile from coming onto her face. "You'd have assumed correctly, Aunt Indra. I'm a few minutes away."

Indra laughed with excitement. "Oh, wonderful. I'm eagerly waiting for your arrival."

The line clicked to signal the end of a call. Lexa felt warmth bubbling through her veins, eagerness filling her body. She missed Indra. In the past two years since her mother's death, Indra has acted on that role Anya held. She took care of Lexa and Lincoln when the times were hard and when they weren't the best at running their businesses. But Lexa never had to rely heavily on her. Instead, she lost herself in the Empire, but the only upside of this was that she didn't have to pick Indra or the Empire. She could have both.

Her reaction was just as excited as her phone call. A strong hug and a few kisses on each cheek were what greeted Lexa. Then, they sat down and had tea together like sophisticated adults. Despite the Empire, Lexa hadn't seen Indra in three months. She took care of business in Europe while Indra took care of Central America as well as the Southern States.

"You're looking healthy," Indra smiled politely. Lexa knew she was lying. She hadn't slept properly in three months. She hadn't had a stable appetite but filled her days with working out and trying to get strong and maintain the right mindset.

"I've been working on it," Lexa sipped her tea, not meeting Indra's eyes. She didn't care that she was being vulnerable. This was Indra. This was her Aunt. She could afford to feel and act vulnerable in front of her.

"Business could not be better, Commander. Besides the little stint with Sancho and his man Candido, things have been good."

Lexa sighed, setting down her teacup. "Please, Aunt Indra, let's not talk about business," She decided. "This is our time. We're family. These are fleeting moments when we can just relax with each other, without the business looming in above us."

Indra agreed with her and apologized. They spent the evening together discussing Lexa's plans with her brand, and the new show she was working on. Indra thought it was the perfect thank you to everyone welcoming her back with open arms after her sudden disappearance. Lexa decided to let that comment slide. There was no reason to let her in on the real reason she left. No one really knew why she left. They all just know that she did.

As Indra talked about how Lincoln and Octavia Blake were getting along wonderfully, and how she sees a wedding in the near future for them, Lexa couldn't help but imagine herself in that position. Sometimes the face was Clarke's, sometimes it was a nameless woman. One from a magazine or a poster that she saw. Sometimes even one of her models. She yearned for the things Lincoln had, too. Specifically, the relationship he had with Octavia. Lexa wanted something like that of her own.

In the middle of her sulking behavior, Indra snapped her out of it with a question.

"What was that you said?" Lexa perked up, wary.

"I said," Indra cleared her throat, "Clarke came by today and asked if I had seen you yet. I told her that I was most likely going to see you tonight. That you would probably want to surprise me."

Lexa scoffed. "Not very surprised, are you?"

Indra reached out and grabbed her hand. "Oh, nonsense. I was pleasantly surprised." She kept smiling, but Lexa knew she wanted to keep talking about Clarke. She knew what Clarke meant to her, even if she didn't support her choice in a woman.

Thankfully, Indra didn't mention anything more of Clarke, mostly due to the glare that Lexa would give her as soon as she thought that Indra would bring her up. She stayed quiet and dictated the conversation in the opposite direction.

When it was time for Lexa to leave, she hugged her aunt goodbye once more and promised they'd see each other again. It was always a guarantee. Either for business or for pleasure, they'd be seeing each other again.

Lexa stepped out into the recently set skyline of New York City. Her car was already waiting out front faithfully. But just before she took one step towards her car, someone caught her attention. Lexa turned ninety degrees and tried not to let her jaw hang slack. She knew this would happen, but she wasn't expecting it right this second. 

"Hi, Lexa." Clarke's voice echoed in Lexa's brain until it was the only thing she heard. She stared at the blond girl, shocked that she would see her when she was this unprepared to see her. Lexa started to panic when over Clarke's shoulder, the paparazzi were coming. Clarke noticed too. "Can we talk in private? I'd rather not be ambushed."

Lexa nodded and ushered Clarke inside of her car, climbing into the backseat next to her. She leaned forward to the driver. "Just drive. Take us in a nice circle and once your circle is completed, we must drop Miss Griffin off," Lexa commanded. She referred to Clarke as Miss Griffin, which made the girl frown. It was difficult for Lexa not to take satisfaction in that.

The pair sat together in the back seat, and as memories came flooding in of breathless kisses and moans and hand-holding, Lexa shook her head, determined not to fall under the spell again.

"You have about ten minutes before this car gets back here, Clarke," Lexa told her in a hushed voice. "And then an extra five minutes as it drives you home. We just wasted two minutes sitting here in silence, so now you have thirteen minutes to explain what you were doing outside of my aunt's building." Lexa checked her watch. "Now you have twelve. You have my attention, Clarke, now use it wisely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Fralo for your help with the Spanish translations! I appreciate it!


	3. Straight Outta Compton - N.W.A.

Straight Outta Compton - N.W.A.

Clarke stared at Lexa, shocked for a moment that she would be timing her and that she was expected to fill everything she needed to say to her in a twelve-minute period. Lexa watched as Clarke struggled to swallow her pride and talk.

Finally, she started. "Lexa." Clarke's voice cracked with emotion and Lexa felt her heart leap with surprise. "Lexa, I never should have said those things to drive you away. I was angry, yes. I'm still disappointed that you would use our relationship like that. But I never should have said those things, regardless of how I felt." She paused and Lexa stayed quiet during the silence, her face stone cold. She wanted Clarke to ramble and talk until she truly couldn't talk anymore.

"Goddamnit, Lexa, I miss you. You left me for three months." Clarke was struggling to keep her tears away. "And you know what? I'm not even mad anymore. Because I wanted you back so badly, that I was going to overlook any feud you had with my mother." Another pause. "Did you forget I had problems with her too? That I don't trust her? That I don't like her most of the time?" Clarke shook her head, staring out the window. "You could've come to me, instead of doing what you did."

"But I did it, and that's done. There's nothing I can do now. I'm sorry Clarke, but at the moment I felt like it needed to be done," Lexa said in an even tone of voice, betraying the vast array of emotions she felt inside.

Clarke just sighed and looked her in her eyes. "We could've figured something out _together_ , Lexa. Create a scandal, botch up a movie deal. We could've done anything if only you would have come to me first before displaying sensitive parts of our relationship with my mother."

Lexa realized Clarke was right. Her stomach tightened, and she felt terrible for a few moments. She could have told Clarke that her mother threatened her life. She could've told Clarke everything, but instead, she chose to tell the media.

"I'm sorry, Clarke." Lexa could barely keep her voice from shaking. The girl she dreamed about every night for three months was sitting no more than two feet away from her in the car. Completely in reach, but so far away. "You're right. I could have told you and I should have. But I'm right too. It needed to be done. I had to handle it before Indra did. She doesn't take threats against her family lightly."

Clarke quickly brushed away a tear with one of her fingers, then let her hands drop in her lap. Lexa didn't realize she was crying. She didn't realize that Lexa's sudden departure had such an effect on Clarke as it did. She always thought Clarke was glad for her to leave, despite the moment of regret when she was over the ocean.

"You never returned any of my calls," Clarke said softly.

"I got rid of my phone. I have a new number now," Lexa murmured back. "I wanted to call you, Clarke. But I wasn't sure if you ever wanted to see me again."

Clarke scoffed, another tear slipping down her cheek and brushed quickly away. Lexa thought Clarke moved in closer. "Lexa, I wanted you to come home. I don't care about any of that anymore. I don't care about what you did anymore I just want you to stay and never leave like that again."

Lexa focused on not flinching when Clarke lunged and grabbed her hand. It was a sudden movement and Lexa hated sudden movements. But she let it slide and let Clarke hold her hand. "I won't be leaving again, Clarke. I'm here to stay." Her eyes drifted towards the apartment building as the car slowed to a stop. "But it looks like you're the one needing to go right now. We're here, Clarke." She landed her eyes back on the blond, who looked on the verge of a complete breakdown. Big tears were coming from her eyes and her lower lip was shaking immensely.

"Stay with me tonight," Clarke cracked, leaning her face in towards Lexa's. It wasn't provocative and Lexa knew that.

"Goodnight, Clarke. I'd like to see you tomorrow. I want you to fill me in on everything I've missed out on, and maybe I'll tell you some of my European adventures." Lexa smiled in a way that was solely reserved for Clarke. An intimate, vulnerable smile.

Clarke nodded and started to let go of Lexa's hand, but the latter tightened her grip and brought Clarke's hand up to her lips for a swift kiss. And with that, Clarke left the car and headed into the apartment building. Lexa didn't let the driver leave until Clarke disappeared from sight. 

"Home now, Miss?" Her driver asked.

Lexa shook her head, pulling her blazer tighter around her body. The gun just inside of it seemed heavier. "No. Manhattan Museum of Art."

Without a comment of any objection, the driver began the route. Lexa's eyes grew heavy, but she forced herself to stay vigilant and stay awake. Her vigilance increased when two of her armed vehicles pulled out in front and behind her car. Now, she was on official Reaper business, for the Empire.

The Reapers are Lexa's notorious mafia stretched out to most corners of the globe. Central America, South America, North America, Europe, and Northern Africa have all felt the influence of the Reapers. Only a small number of people knew who Lexa truly was. They all saw her as the Commander, and most never met her. Her small band of confidants controlled her territories in the respective regions, and only her guards she hired knew who she was. And when she had no need for them, she sent them with a decent cheque off to live on some tropical island.

Upon reaching the museum, Lexa took note of the singular man standing there. It was her European confidant, Gioacchino Buffone, whom she called Gio. From a Sicilian family that moved to America, Gio was notorious in his own way. His family started a hard street game in New York City. The Buffone family controlled all of Chelsea in NYC. Lexa took a liking to him when he took care of some issues she had with an American street gang that was stealing from her. Out of thanks, she got Gio released from prison. Now, Buffones worked with Lexa. 

Gio spotted Lexa's car and walked with swagger towards her window. His swagger didn't quite fit with his suit. "Gio," She spoke with a friendly gleam, holding her hand out to him. He shook it, grinning. He was always fond of Lexa. "I take it you have my money? Otherwise, you wouldn't be in such a good mood."

He pulled off his backpack and tossed it to one of Lexa's armored cars. A man checked the money and flashed the lights twice, signaling it was all there. "We got your shipment of firearms yesterday before you flew in. I'm glad you're back, by the way," he told her. 

"Did you enjoy your stay here?" She asked politely. It was always best to make small talk with those who worked with her, but mostly for her. They'd usually forget they worked for her when she used small talk.

Gio nodded. "Oh sure, sure. It was good to see the family. I'm heading back to Sicily after our meeting," He informed her as if she didn't already know.

Lexa hummed in interest. "Well, we will speak more then. Unfortunately, I am completely spent. The time change is a true killer," she feined stifling a yawn.

He bought it and began to back away from the car. "I'll see you soon, Commander," He spoke with a smile. 

Lexa gave him a single nod of her head and instructed that she would be driven home.

As she neared her apartment, the armed cars disappeared. With a sigh, Lexa made her way up and into the luxurious space which she called her home. Well, one of her homes, at least. Hadiza was waiting in the kitchen, ready for Lexa to request a meal. Not wanting anything heavy before bed, she asked for a simple pasta with freshly grated cheese and a glass of wine. Red wine imported from France. She wasn't big on alcohol, but she knew she would rather drink alcohol than to use some of the products she sold. It was simply better to drink occasionally than to use often.

Her light dinner was assembled quickly and she ate in solitude and peace, ready for bed more than anything. Finally, when she went to lay, she realized that she never gave Clarke her new number.

When she pulled up the new message icon on her phone, she didn't have to look up Clarke's number. She knew it by heart. Lexa quickly typed out a message explaining that this was her new number and that she hoped to see Clarke tomorrow, then pressed send. It was late and she didn't expect a response and so her heart fluttered when she got one. It was a goodnight text. Lexa quickly sent one back and set her phone down for the night.

Sleeping was harder than she anticipated, with the constant thought of Clarke's pleading eyes inside the car earlier that night. Lexa had yearned to go up into Clarke's apartment with her but knew that the better choice was to let Clarke sleep alone. Let her get accustomed to Lexa's presence in New York before she got involved again.

Lexa wanted to take this carefully and she wanted to do it right. She wanted to eventually propose to Clarke like she knew Lincoln was due to do for Octavia. She wanted everything with Clarke. Marriage, prosperity, and even a family.

There was only one problem.

Lexa couldn't have two good things at once. She was going to have to make a decision between the Empire she worked so hard to build, or the woman she loved with all her heart. She wasn't ready to make that decision just yet but feared the day she would be forced to.


	4. Sail - AWOLNATION

Sail - AWOLNATION

Lexa had called Clarke sometime in the morning to tell her that there would be a car picking her up and taking her to where they would eat dinner tonight. Clarke had tried to explain that she could get her own, but Lexa's protectiveness won over. Now that everyone knew she was back in New York, there would be enemies everywhere. She didn't want Clarke to get caught in the crossfire of it all. So, Clarke agreed to take Lexa's car with her efficient armed guards.

That's how things would be from now on. Lexa had her guards scout places before she entered them and she had them undercover wherever she was. She wanted her and Clarke to be protected, but she didn't want Clarke to know that they needed protection. That Lexa needed protection. She wanted Clarke to view her as the scary, strong overlord of the Reapers.

The majority of Lexa's day was filled with unnecessary and foreign anxiety. Lexa was usually never this nervous about things, especially not about things with Clarke. But this time, she felt like there was more at stake. This next week or so would be what defines the rest of their relationship.

Whether or not it was headed for marriage or bust.

She spent hours at L. Woods Tower working with her team on the upcoming runway show, as well as a few hours visiting clients and making phone calls and taking care of Reaper business. She was due to visit one of Indra's nightclubs very soon, but that wasn't entirely business-related. Sure, it was where she was meeting with the confidants but after the meeting, she was planning on enjoying herself.

The meeting was in two days. She had today and tomorrow to relax and sort things through before getting a progress report and giving further instructions to her confidants. Then, she could start to figure out what the hell she was going to do with the rest of her life.

When Clarke's car pulled up to the restaurant, Lexa stepped out to walk with Clarke inside. Clarke was dressed spectacularly, immediately taking away Lexa's breath. A beautiful blue dress that matched the color of her eyes and hung to her body in a complementary way, and it made Lexa feel things stirring inside of her heart that she thought went dormant for some time.

"Clarke," Lexa breathed, just barely audible. "You look ravishing." She forced herself to look up at Clarke's face, and when she did, it was far more beautiful than the rest of her. She couldn't think to walk, not until Clarke took her arm that Lexa didn't realize she offered.

Lexa watched as the corners of Clarke's mouth turn up into a smile in response to her being awestruck. "You look beautiful too, Lexa." Clarke's voice was as soft and as sweet as a purr. Lexa felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"Shall we?" Lexa questioned, motioning towards the restaurant. Clarke gave a nod and the pair walked in. There were a few photographers, but most were shoved away by Lexa's tight security.

When they took their seats, Lexa could hardly make herself look away and at the menu, although she already knew what she was getting. Clarke looked around at the restaurant, also amazed. "Lexa, this place is nearly impossible to score a reservation. How'd you do it?" She watched her date and patiently waited for a response.

"Oh," Lexa cleared her throat, "You remember I have a hand on the inside of some places. This is just one way people can help settle their debt with me." Clarke understood her words but was still excited all the same. It sometimes irked Lexa that Clarke viewed all of this as a game. Viewed the Reapers and the Empire as a game instead of something that was very real, and very deadly. As white wine was given to the pair, Lexa watched Clarke with curiosity. "I want you to tell me everything that's happened since I left," She demanded politely. "I feel like there's much I missed out on."

Clarke looked at her, momentarily confused. "You didn't keep up with the news, or the tabloids?"

Lexa shook her head no. Clarke became bashful. "What?" Lexa asked. "What is it?"

"It's not really much." Clarke gave herself a moment to compose her words by busying herself with taking a sip of wine.

"Tell me, Clarke," Lexa demanded once again. She never raised her voice or used a harsh tone. She simply spoke to Clarke, but her eyes conveyed messages perfectly. Lexa wasn't in the mood to play games or beat around the bush.

Clarke gave in. "You remember Bellamy, don't you?" She asked. Lexa knew where this was going almost immediately. She focused extremely hard on not letting her vision go red. "Lexa, I was so lonely with you gone. I needed someone. He makes me happy."

Lexa's eyebrow flicked up for a moment as she was caught off guard. "Makes?" She questioned. The blond wouldn't meet her eyes. "Are you still seeing him?" She doubled two questions.

"Not really," Clarke shrugged.

"Not really?"

Clarke looked at her. "Are you really going to be repeating everything I say?" She was annoyed but that only bothered Lexa further.

"Humor me," Lexa managed to say with no attitude.

Clarke huffed but hesitated as the waiter brought the first course. When he was gone, she spoke. "I haven't really been speaking to him since you've gotten back."

Lexa hummed, staring down at her wine. She was trying to figure out what to do. She didn't want to say this ruined her dinner with Clarke, but...this ruined her dinner with Clarke. She needed to figure something out. Something that would help her get Clarke back. Although Clarke was already halfway there, Lexa needed something more to solidify it.

Suddenly, she had an idea. After dinner, she'd be driving a few minutes south to pay a visit to an old friend. But for now, she had to entertain Clarke. 

"Are you angry?" Clarke asked after the silence grew thicker. "Or jealous or something?"

Lexa shook her head no. "Just thinking," She responded.

Clarke took a bite of food, chewing it slowly. It was clear she wanted Lexa to elaborate. Lexa stayed silent until Clarke verbally asked her. "Can you tell me what you're thinking about?"

It took another second for Lexa to calm her thoughts. She needed herself to relax and not let her emotions get the best of her. "Was he okay with you?" Lexa asked Clarke, careful not to let malice seep into her carefully crafted curiosity. "Did he treat you alright?" She added.

The single second of hesitation was all Lexa needed. She immediately clenched her jaw and focused on Clarke. Her eyes drifted away from Lexa's for a second before meeting again. Clarke's lips were pressed together and her finger twirled her fork.

"Yes." Clarke tried to sound convincing, but her body language was already completely dissected by Lexa. "He was not evil, Lexa. He isn't evil."

This time, she couldn't help herself from scoffing. Looking down at her food, she wasn't particularly hungry but there was another course after this one, and she didn't want to let Clarke be the only one eating.

"What?" Clarke snapped. 

"Nothing," Lexa responded in a softer tone. She met Clarke's eyes. "What did he do to you, Clarke?" Another hesitation. Lexa was getting impatient. "I really would like for you to tell me, Clarke. I won't be angry with you."

Finally, the blond caved, but only slightly. "He didn't _do_ anything, not really," Clarke began. "It was just...scary...sometimes."

Lexa made a fist in her lap, away from Clarke's view. "Scary?" She prodded.

That was enough for Clarke. "I don't want to talk about this right now. We're on a date and I don't want to spend it talking about Bellamy, of all people. He's irrelevant, especially right now," Clarke spoke quickly, making her point clear.

All Lexa got from that, was that however bad Bellamy scared her, it was enough to cause her to not want to talk about it.

Nevertheless, Lexa nodded and accepted defeat for the moment. "Of course, I apologize. Let us enjoy tonight."

The rest of their dinner went smoothly and Lexa tried her best to make it seem like her mind wasn't elsewhere, even though it was. She was on a plan of revenge. First, she needed to get out exactly everything Bellamy put Clarke through during the time they were apart. Clearly, Clarke wasn't going to give her any details. But she knew who would and she planned to get every bit of information that she could. This would be sweet and savory for Lexa.

It would be a wondrous victory in the end.


End file.
